Year Of Fun
by LCH8292
Summary: What they thought would be a year in the Kindom of Boredom and Loneliness, turned out to be one of the best of all time! Co written by Sheshoyasha and LCH8292, consequences of our boredom.
1. The First Day

This is co-written by Seshoyasha and myself, lch8292. Hope you like it! Uhm… we don't own anything besides our slightly hentai minds… and our sense of humor. Oh, none of the characters we added, they are their own people.

**. Chapter 1: The First Day .**

Inu awoke with a start ears flattened against his head.

"INUYASHA GET UP" screamed Kagome.

"What in hell are you doing here?" said Inu who would have yelled but was too tired.

"Today is the start of our transfer school you idiot!"

"Why are you in my house?"

"Oh your mom let me in. NOW GET UP!"

"GOD DAMMIT WENCH THAT HURTS MY EARS!" screamed Inuyasha in return.

"Good now hurry up or we will be late," said an infuriated Kagome.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY ROOM SO I CAN CHANGE!"

"Fine." She turned and left.

The hanyou looked at the clock and saw he really was late. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his signature red baggy clothes. (A/N no uniforms in this) He quickly put them on, then opened the door to see Kagome standing there taping her foot. She dragged him off down the street, lecturing him about being prompt.

By the time they got to school the bell had already rung but luckily their teacher was late so they stood outside the classroom waiting. They looked around and saw everyone else talking and they just stared feeling uncomfortable. Just then they saw their two friends, Sango and Miroku also feeling uncomfortable and they walked over to them. All four had just transferred from the same school. All of a sudden they heard a **WHAM** on the wall around the corner. They walked over to look just like everyone else did. What they saw was a kid beating up a much larger kid.

"Tsk tsk." that would be Keisuke beating up Fisher... already." Somebody whispered in their ears.

Once the scene was over, they turned around and saw the kid who had told them what was going on. "Hiya!" she said, bouncing up and down. "My name is Lesley." She informed them while she stopped bouncing. She was wearing cat ears and was also Japanese, just like them. "You guys must be new! Wait one sec, ok?"

She wandered off into the crowd, gathering a few people. They noticed one kid as the short Asian they saw beating up the white kid just a few minutes before. "This is Keisuke, Ruthie-chan, Oddree, Cal, and Meheen!" She introduced, pointing to everyone.

"Hi!" Ruthie, Keisuke, Meheen, and Oddree all yelled enthusiastically. Cal just stood there.

"Hi." He muttered, then walked off.

"You will get used to him." Said Keisuke.

"Eventually…" Lesley said dramatically.

"Hey! I know you! You're like, a cousin of mine on my mom's side!" Inu exclaimed, pointing at Keisuke.

"Oh yeah… And who are the rest?" Keisuke asked.

"I'm Kagome."

"I'm San------- stupid lecher." **SMACK**! "Anyway, I'm Sango and this is Miroku but I prefer hentai, asshole, lecher, idiot, pervert, and a number of other various things. **SMACK! **Miroku had grabbed Sango's butt again and everyone turned after they heard the sound of Sango's hand connect with Miroku's face.

"He never learns." Sango sighed to her new group of friends.

Keisuke then walked over to Cal and his group of friends.

"Who are they?" asked Kagome.

"Oh them? That's Elliott and that's Jodi." Said Ruthie.

Just then, the teacher arrived. "He is so gay." Meheen whispered in their ears.

"And he stutters a lot." Said Oddree.

They then walked into math, their first class. "We-we-welcome to m-m-math class."

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully.

At first, Cal, Elliott, and Jodi didn't hang out with the new students. Keisuke got them to just by being annoying and they would sit with them at lunch, and stuff, so they learned that Inuyasha was an atheist and anarchist too, along with liking punk and hating Bush so they became friends quickly, and with the rest of the gang.

They all started out for home… and learned they literally lived right next door and across the street from each other!

Everyone had very peaceful dreams that night. Next day, they walked to school together, them being neighbors and all.

"Oh my god! Inuyasha, you were up before someone!" Kagome yelled as Keisuke rushed out of his house.

"Shuttup!" Inuyasha yelled, as Keisuke ran to catch up with them.

"Hurry up!" yelled Cal.

"God, he is really slow sometimes," said Jody.

"Only sometimes!" Lesley asked, jokingly.

"I don't want to stand here forever!" said Elliott.

"He is slow like that a lot," Jody told his new friends.

"Shaddup!" they heard Keisuke yell.

"Why don't you run, dumbass!" asked Meheen.

"Least I'm not a lesbo like you." Said Keisuke as he finally caught up.

"So's your mom." Said Meheen.

"Then why am I here?" asked Keisuke.

"You're adopted. No one loves you."

"Hey, at least I don't cross dress."

"But Keisuke! With ears you look like such a cute girl!" Lesley squealed, giggling.

"You always get help… No fair…"

Meheen just laughed.

"Don't worry. This is a daily event." Said Ruth to Sango who thought they looked an awful lot like two people she knew.

"I'm used to it. Kags and Inu do it all the time too." Said Sango.

**SMACK! **Get your dirty hands off me, you hentai you!"

**BAM! **That doesn't mean you can go for other girls." Said Lesley, who had thrown an eraser, hitting the lecher square between the eyes, stopping him from going after Oddree.

Miroku picked up the eraser and handed it back to Lesley. "Thank you." **BAM!** She had thrown it again but had missed and hit the back of Elliott's head. "Ehehehe… whoops…" Keisuke started laughing hard and Elliott hit him on his arm.

"Owww…"

"Hey Inu," Jody called. "Let's play body shot."

"Ok." They proceeded to start smacking each other. They kept going until finally, "Goddamit you win!"

"Ha!" said a grinning Jody.

Once they reached school, they went to their first class, P.E. that they all managed to be in at the same time. The P.E. teacher handed out the hideous, very small, uniforms and said to go change. Everyone did. Except Cal.

"Why aren't you full dressed out Cal", the P.E. teacher said.

"I will keep my dignity thank you very much".

"I'm cold" complained Ruthie.

Odree and Lesley were busy admiring everyone's socks. "I knew this was a good day to wear my soccer socks", Odree said.

"My socks have little kitties on the back aren't they so cute" Lesley said. "All the bays have such boring socks all black or white".

"I know... No designs at all..."

"Should we doodle on some socks and give them some better socks someday?"

"Mehbeh..."

"Go run laps!" the teacher barked.

"How many?" someone asked.

"4, now run!"

The gang split up into groups even thought they really didn't have to, girls slightly ahead of the guys, though Elliott and Jody occasionally went in front of them, before falling behind to walk with Inu and Cal. Keisuke however, ran the whole thing, overlapping both groups.

Next the gang headed for Science. And they had the same stuttering teacher.

"We-we-welcome to Science class. As you see, I am your Sci-sci-science teacher as well as your m-m-math teacher."

"Why don't we get to know one another?" They went around the classroom. Meheen, Ruthie, Audrey, Chloe, Sara, Jody, Elliott, Cal, Lesley, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Nick, Fisher, Josephine, Katie, Adrien, and Thomas. (A/N May possibly be adding more as we go.)

In drama, Roland and Lesley were arguing.

"Fair love, you faint with the wandering of the wood, and I have forgot our way…"

"No, no, no! It's 'fair love, you faint with wandering **in **the wood. **And to speak troth**, I have forgot out way.'"

"We'll rest us Hermia, if you think it good and tarry for the comfort of one day."

"**The** day, Rolando, **the** day."

"Oh fine then, **the** day."

"Even WE'VE memorized it now!" Ruth teased, indicating herself and Oddree, grinning.

"Here, I'll say the whole thing for you." Lesley said then recited, "Fair love, you faint with wandering in the wood, and to speak troth, I have forgot our way. We'll rest us Hermia, if you think it good, and tarry for the comfort of the day. One turf shall serve as pillow for us both. One heart, one bed, two bosoms and one trough!"

"Fair love, you faint with wandering of the wood, and I have forgot our way. We'll rest Hernia, and tarry for the comfort of one day. One turf shall serve as pillow for both of us, one heart, one bed, two bosoms, and one trough!"

"Good… if we were improvising! But we're memorizing!" Lesley scolded as she yelled at Roland again.

"Well… Sor-ry!" Lesley stormed off so she wouldn't try and kill him. Drama was not a success that day.

Well… that's the first chapter… what do you think so far?


	2. New Experts

**New Experts:**

They then proceeded to History. They had the same teacher they did in language Arts since it was such a small school. The whole class, except for the new kids, cuz they didn't know her, hated her guts.

"Great. It's this fuckin' bitch again." Complained Keisuke to Cal, Miroku, and Sara.

Then during class, Inu kept making jokes and eventually he got sent out.

"Wow." They all whispered to eachother. "It was someone else besides Elliott and Cam!"

"Hey! We heard that!" Whispered the Jap and the Mexi-can.

"Elliott, Cameron, move!" She ordered, without a break in her lecture. They both did get sent out of her class, eventually, because, hey, they were: first, always like that, and two, they didn't want to get done out by Inuyasha.

"Jeez… it's like an honor to them." Lesley rolled her eyes and muttered to kagome.

"Tell me about it." Kagome replied. (Notice the girls didn't get caught.)

During the end of class, when they were leaving, they heard, "Get off me, you perverted asshole!" A huffy Sango walked out, followed by a half grinning, half grimacing Miroku, the latter sporting another handprint.

"You really don't learn, do you?" asked Cal, sarcastically. "You're really like Keisuke, 'cept he's not perverted, he just likes annoying Elliott and Jody who eventually end up hurting him."

In the office with Inu 

When Inu got to the office, he was told to come to this fat lady's office. Her name was Mrs. Mustache. She then proceeded to give Inu this long lecture about how he was brilliant, but needed to apply himself better. During her long speech, Keisuke came in. Then Elliott soon after. They pretty much listened to her until school was almost over, then they had to go back to their homeroom.

_While they were walking back._

"wow! I think her mustache got bigger!" Keisuke said. They all started laughing.

Mr. Brandau's class 

They joined up with the group and they started talking about random stuff. Halo, ramen, anime, manga, and chocolate to just name a few. Then they heard "A-a-attention class. G-g-go line up ou-ou-outside." They wandered outside where they lined up.

"Why are we lining up?" Kagome asked. "This is preschool stuff!"

"Oh, cuz this is a dumbass school." Responded Josephine, who was leaning on Elliott.

"No duh." Said Adrien. "I wanna go to another fuckin' school cuz this school sucks ass."

"I would wanna go to another school, 'cept none of you guys would be there." Said Ruth.

"Yesh!" Lesley affirmed.

"Yesh…" Oddree nodded.

"Yesh…"

"Yesh…"

"Yesh it definitely would." Keisuke joined in.

"hey! Yesh is our thing!" said Oddree.

"So whatcha gonna do about it?" responded Keisuke, insolently, who then got hit square between the eyes with a carrot. "Dammit! Where did that come from?"

"Oh, I saved it from lunch!" Oddree was gleeful and triumphant.

"Yesh! Nice aim!" said Lesley. "Usually you hit Aidan…"

"Oh yesh… I've been practicing!" Oddree said proudly.

"Yesh, I see that you have."

They continued with the 'yesh' thing all the way home.

"Dammit! I hoped by trying to join in they would stop!" keisuke confided in Elliott, Cal Jody, Inu, Adrien, Aidan, and Thomas. The whole gang went over to Jody's house. For Halo, in honor of Oddree's birthday. Lesley had brought along the ddr game and pads as well.

On Halo, Jody ruled, but on DDR, Meheen was doing the best.

That was… until the new kids finally joined in. Inu and Miroku beat everyones' scores at DDR, Inu just barely beating Miroku. Kagome and Sango went at it in Halo. Sango winning while everyone else playing just got in the way. Especially Keisuke who couldn't do anything on either game. When they were finally done, everyone was laughing at Inu and Miroku for being so good while a fuming Jody stormed around, wondering why he lost so bad.

"Hey, how are you guys so good!"

"You forget we live/lived in Japan, a.k.a. the master country of all video games!" All the Japanese grinned.

Just then, Jody's mom called for dinner. She had ordered pizza.

"Awwww… No ramen?" said a depressed Inu.

"No worries." And Ruthie took out of her bag, some ramen. "never go anywhere with out some." She took two and made ramen for the both of them.

Everyone started eating. Inuyasha ended up having 2 of Ruthie's ramen packets, while the rest ate pizza. (excluding ruthie herself of course.) Keisuke endeed up eating the most. Everyone stared ats he finished off his ninth piece and started on his tenth. As he finished it, he took his 3rd can of Dr. Pepper and drained it. When he looked up, he noticed everyone staring at him.

"What? I was hungry." Keisuke shrugged.

"Damn. You eat a lot for a skinny kid!" said Inu.

"People say that to me all the time." Oddree sighed.

"yesh, she eats a lot, and it all goes into her height!" Lesley teased.

Oddree then opened all her presents. She loved them all except for Keisuke's who got her….

Yesh peoples. This is the end of this chapter. Keisuke wanted a cliffie for some reason. Yesh, I'm Lesley, and Seshoyasha's Cameron/Keisuke. It's complicated, but both are his name. Bit confusing, but you'll learn in time. Unless, you know us all, then it's probably not confusing at all.


End file.
